Brightest Star
by TsukiPlunshder
Summary: After failing the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, Naruto is set with the blame via the Council, but when a certain Chuunin fights back for Naruto, both end up banished.
1. Exile

**;- Brightest Star -;**

**Chapter 1: Exile**

**-X-**

**A/N: **Okay, this is not Yaoi. I love it so, but it isn't It won't have romance at all.

This is my first Multi-Chap Fic, so it won't be that good. In fact, in my opinion, it'll probably suck. Grah. I wish it didn't. Wish me luck and read, please! Review too! Please?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, Kyuubi would be good.

**Summary: **After failing the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, Naruto is set with the blame via the Council, but when a certain Chuunin fights back for Naruto, both end up banished.

**Warning: **There will be OC's in this story. No OCxCanon, but still there will be OC's that could be considered Mary-Sueish. I am inserted in this story as a ninja; my character is a 13-year-old Genin though, so you need not worry about her being the main character. She only appears in this because she knows Naruto and Shikamaru. GoodKyuubi is also in this story, as well as FemKyuubi. She thinks of Naruto as a brother, not a lover. No Yaoi, Yuri, or any pairings at all. Thank you. Don't get mad at me if you don't like any of this stuff, I do. Don't ask me to change it or say there's a problem with it. There isn't.

_**WARNINGWARNINGWARNING:**_ FUTURE SAKURA, SASUKE, INO, TSUME, HIASHI, AND KAKASHI BASHING. IN ORDER FROM WORST TO LEAST BEING SAKURA, HIASHI, TSUME, SASUKE, INO, AND FINALLY KAKASHI. _**:WARNINGWARNINGWARNING**_

Put in caps because most think they're just far too special to have to read it. I _did_ warn you.

**-X-**

_**!!**_**You**_** better **__**have**_**read****the**_**warnings**__**!!**_

**-X-**

"That's absurd!"

Naruto didn't hear Shikamaru's yell through the giant blob that had become his thoughts. He was sure he hadn't heard the council say that, or he _hoped_ he hadn't and this was all just some sick joke that the council had decided to play.

Sad, but true, he knew he had.

'_Their favoritism,' _Naruto figured, _'runs pretty damn deep, doesn't it?'_

Naruto came back to Earth as he heard another yell via Shikamaru.

"Would you idiots shut up about Naruto being a goddamned 'demon'?!" Shikamaru's shouts shocked everyone except Tsunade, "I know he's the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi!"

Out of everyone, Naruto was the most shocked, choosing ton stutter out, "Y-You know?"

"Yea. Tsunade-sama told me just the other day before we went after Sasuke. When I became a Chuunin. I asked her about why most parents thought you were dangerous, what was with the red chakra, and why everyone hated you."

"And…?"

"And I do think differently of you, only unlike these asses I've come to respect you. More."

Hiashi sighed as Shikaku's head bobbed between his son and the council, "Then you wish to share the punishment that is Uzumaki's banishment?"

Naruto knew Shikamaru was going to stay silent. That he would decline the offer of exile with him. He glared at the ground, as if to threaten it into silence as it creaked silently beneath his feet.

"Yes."

Naruto's head shot up and he turned to Shikamaru, who wasn't hesitant.

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion as a smile spread across Shikamaru's face and he spoke, shocking the council further, "Naruto is one of my friends. And in the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, I was the leader. Subordinates aren't normally punished for the failure of a mission. So, instead of patting Naruto on the back and saying 'better luck next time', like you did with Kiba, Neji, Chouji, and myself, you tell him to get out of the village he's remained loyal to for his entire life. So, instead of telling him 'Maybe I'll see ya later', I'll go with him. Troublesome blonde."

Naruto blinked back tears, "Shikamaru…"

"Now, don't get sentimental on me. It's just not my style."

"Fine." Hiashi muttered, "All for the banishment of Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru?"

The only ones who didn't raise their hands were Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi, Tsunade, and Jaraiya.

Tsunade sniffled as she stood, doing the announcement the hokage had to do in these situations no matter the end result, "By the rights invested in me as the Godaime Hokage, I, Sanju Tsunade, banish Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru by request of both councils."

The council members, with the exception of those against Naruto and Shikamaru's banishment, let out a cheer.

Only for Tsunade to interrupt their little celebration.

"How rude of you all!" Tsunade scowled, "You didn't let me finish!" All council members sat down, "Now. As I was saying… There is one thing I would like to reveal to Uzumaki Naruto before he leaves and something he is destined to receive. It's his birthright."

"My… birth…right?"

"Yes, Naruto." Tsunade smiled, "I will now reveal the heritage of Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, your parents were two survivors. Your mother, a survivor of the Whirlpool Country's devastation, Uzumaki Kushina. But your father was the survivor of a genetic disease that ended up killing everyone in his clan via their bloodline. He didn't receive the bloodline, nor did his children or any of your upcoming children, if you have any. Your father also happened to turn the tide in the Iwa war, known soon after as _The Yellow Flash_."

All eyes widened in room with the exception of the original InoShikaChou trio.

"Yes, you fucking idiots. You have just banished _the_ last NamiKaze known in existence. You just banished the son of the Yondaime. May he haunt you in your sleep. Come, Naruto, Shikamaru. I'll help you get ready for your departure. Coming, Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The trio chorused, as if they had recited it, which they probably had.

Once the six ninja were gone, Tsume groaned, "Goddamnit."

**-X-**

"You know, Naruto, you should tell Shikamaru." Tsunade told the blonde as they walked into Naruto's home. Shikaku and Chouza had taken Shikamaru home, whereas Inoichi was with her.

"About what, obaa-chan?"

Inoichi groaned, "Kid, it's completely obvious to us _smart_ ninjas. You wear a mask, clear as day. No one can be an idiot then save their teammates' asses the next."

"Says who?"

"Do you want me to tell Shikaku to tell him?" Inoichi asked, "Or maybe he already knows, kid? He's a genius, after all, brat. You two, you and Shikamaru, are two peas in a pod."

"Fine. I'll tell him." Naruto sighed, placing the clothes that had once been his father's in his bag before going into the other room to change. When he returned, he was wearing a black shirt with elbow-long sleeves. On the sleeves, at the bottom was a five-inch white border. He wore black pants and black ninja sandals. He was wearing a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt underneath the shorter sleeved one. The sleeves covered half of his hand.

Tsunade and Inoichi nodded, as the hokage whispered to her companion, "Much better."

"Indeed."

Naruto blinked before glaring slightly, he finished packing, most being packed into a sealing scroll Tsunade had given him. Inside said scroll was two more sets of cloths besides the one in his bag that had belonged to his father, the hokage's cloak that his mother had made when his father had become the hokage, a couple of the man's tri-kunai and a scroll on how to learn that damned technique, multiple scrolls from Tsunade about her medical ninjutsu and chakra-induced Taijutsu, a scroll from Inoichi(which surprisingly held a couple of the Yamanaka family jutsus and secrets), and a few other, less important things.

"Shall we go then?" Tsunade asked, when Naruto nodded, she walked out of the house with the two blondes following, stepping into the darkness that was Naruto's last night in Konoha.

**-X-**

Shikamaru sighed as his father and Chouji's father started fretting behind his back about how dangerous this would be. He could tell his father was ready to pull not only his own hair out, but Chouza's as well.

'_I wonder if it's this bad for Naruto.'_

**-X-**

Naruto blinked awkwardly at the quick-mouthed Inoichi, who just wouldn't shut up, which pissed him off.

'_Ino didn't get that gene from her mother…?'_

**-X-**

"Naruto."

"Shikamaru."

Upon arrival, an awkward silence had set in. That was good for Naruto, as he wouldn't have to hear any more of Inoichi's pointless chatter. Shikamaru smirked, obviously having noticed Naruto's sudden change in attitude and style.

"Glad you decided to act normal, troublesome blonde."

"Ah, so you have known?" Naruto asked, smirking wryly, "Since when? Academy days, graduation, what? Tell me."

"Oh, I noticed it during the Academy Days."

"Good for you."

Shikamaru sweat dropped, as did the others listening to the conversation, "You asked."

"Oh, did I?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. Shikamaru spoke, "We should go on our way before my dad and Tsunade-sama get sentimental."

"And before Inoichi cries on my shoulder and Chouza gets his hair ripped out by Shikaku?"

"Precisely."

"Ah. Okay. Let's go. I wanna get out of here before I fall asleep of boredom."

As the two suddenly turned and pretty much ran out of the village to gain a distance from the four, not wanting to be a part of any sad, mushy crap, the four ninja begin yelling their goodbyes to the children.

"Goodbye, my son!" Shikaku cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Be sure to write!"

"Will do!"

"You too, Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, pumping a fist in the air.

"Yea, yea!"

"See you around, kid!" Inoichi yelled, "I'll tell Jaraiya to watch out for you when he's doing his 'research'."

Shikamaru twitched, as did Naruto, who looked about ready to commit suicide. Even from a distance, Tsunade could still see that, so she looked ready to burst out laughing, "Noooo!"

Naruto's outburst made Chouza chuckle, "I'll tell the others of your banishment personally, Shikamaru, Naruto!"

"Thanks, Chouza!"

"No problem, Shikamaru-san! Think of it as compensation for befriending Chouji!"

"Fine, fine!"

With that, the duo was out of hearing distance and, now that they were gone, the four ninja felt it their duty to fall to the ground and breakdown.

They were gone.

Forever.

**-X-**

**A/N: Like it? It's my first multi-chap fic I've actually posted. Grah. It sucks doesn't it? Wah. D: Review please. Favorite it if you like. Put it on your alert's if your prefer that. Flame me if you like. I don't personally care. Just your opinion will work nicely. Criticism is awesome. **

**TsukiPlunshder**

_**Pen Name History: **_Derived from the two words 'Moon Plunder' and 'Plushie'. Tsuki means Moon. Plunder + Plushie equals Plunshder. Work with my weirdness.


	2. Reactions

**;- Brightest Star -;**

**Chapter 2: Reactions**

**-X-**

**A/N:** Okay, I have decided that the new village will not happen. / I decided not to do it because… I didn't want to. XD If you don't read this, don't get pissed off at me for not making a village. D: It's my fucking story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, Kyuubi would be good.

**Summary:** After failing the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, Naruto is set with the blame via the Council, but when a certain Chuunin fights back for Naruto, both end up banished.

**-X-**

"Hey Ino. Where's Shikamaru?"

The girl carrying the basket of fruits shrugged as she handed the delicacies to her fat teammate, who eagerly snatched the basket away. She sighed, "Dunno. Asuma-sensei saw Sakura's sensei in the lobby here at the hospital looking for Naruto, and they went to the hokage tower and I brought Sakura here with me. Come on in, Sakura!"

Said pinkette walked in slowly with a smile, "Glad to see you doing better, Akimichi-san."

"No need for formalities, Sakura." Chouji grit through a mouthful of apple, "No one hates you for asking us to save Sasuke, especially not Naruto. Speaking of which, what's happened to him?"

"I-I dunno. Kakashi-sensei and I came to see him and he wasn't here. Apparently Shikamaru had a broken finger, got that fixed and left. He hasn't been seen since."

Ino nodded, "Shikamaru's dad said that Asuma-sensei should ask Tsunade-sama."

Chouji blinked, "Oh."

**-X-**

"Excuse me, hokage-sama?"

Tsunade looked up from stamping her infamous paperwork, accidentally splattering sake across the unwanted worksheet. She scowled before swiping the work off her desk and glancing at the Jounins, much to Shizune's dismay, "Yes, Kakashi, Asuma?"

Asuma sighed, "Hokage-sama, we can't find Shikamaru and Naruto."

Tsunade sighed, "I knew this was coming. I hadn't had the chance to announce it yet."

"Announce what?"

'_I can't believe I have to say this…'_ Tsunade sighed, "Naruto and Shikamaru have defected."

"E-Excuse me?"

Asuma couldn't believe his ears. His student, his ever loyal, lazy student had defected? With Naruto? Just like that Uchiha brat?

Kakashi was in just as much shock, "Where did they go?"

"I don't know. The council has forbid anyone from immediately going after them, but I assure you they aren't joining up with Orochimaru or any other major missing ninjas. He's an S-Class Missing Ninja, Naruto is and Shikamaru has been listed as a B-Rank Missing Ninja, until further notice. It will only be announced to the needed characters. I leave it to you two to tell the kids. Which means Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Gai's Team, and even Kurenai's Team. Make sure Gai and Kurenai are there, though. Inform Ino and Chouji that you, Asuma, will no longer be their captain, but instead it will be Kakashi. Inform Sakura she will be the new member of Team 10."

Kakashi and Asuma were visibly gapping. Asuma more so known than Kakashi.

Kakashi regained composure and muttered, "I understand. Come on Asuma." With that said, Asuma and Kakashi walked out of the office.

"Tell Neji I'm going to have a private meeting with him afterwards! About his injuries!"

"Yea, yea!"

When Tsunade was sure they were gone she sighed, "Damn council."

**-X-**

Kurenai blinked at Kakashi, "You and Asuma need to talk to my team, me, Gai's team, Gai, Sakura, and Asuma's team? What? Why?"

"I just do, okay? Tsunade just us some… things and the entire rookie nin and Team 5 is involved in a less.. forward manner. I just hope it doesn't break some of them. Bring them to Neji's room. Come tell me if they won't let Kiba out for a couple of minutes."

"Will do."

**-X-**

Gai's smile fell, "What do you need of my team?"

Asuma sighed, "Something's happened."

**-X-**

Shikamaru sighed, "I have no clue where we should go."

Naruto blinked, smiling, "Well, I do. But I'm kinda famous around there. We'd have to go buy some cloaks or something."

"Famous, huh? How about you wear that hoodie of yours and I wear that hoodie of mine?"

Naruto nodded, "Didn't know you had a hoodie though."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Now, fess up. Why are you famous over there and where?"

"Oh. Long story."

Sighing, Shikamaru said, "Go on and tell it."

"Well, it started off as a regular C-Rank mission, our first one to…"

**-X-**

After finishing his extremely boring story and changing into their respective hoodie, they skipped off merrily towards Wave. No, actually they sulked all the way there, in reality.

Naruto wore a black, short-sleeved hoodie with a blood red trim. Underneath that was a baggy, long-sleeved black shirt with knee-long black shorts and black ninja sandals. The pockets on said hoodie were pretty normal, except for the white eight-sided shuriken-shaped insignia on the left side's pocket.

Shikamaru, however, had removed Chuunin jacket and replaced it with a pale green hoodie with a grass green hem. The only other thing about it was the pockets were a nice shade of beige. How strange.

"Nice hoodie." Naruto rolled his eyes sarcastically, only to get whacked over the head by Shikamaru.

"Sarcastic buffoon."

"Lazy ass."

"I'm proud of that trait." Shikamaru growled, "Don't insult it with your empty-headedness."

Naruto blinked, "Is that a word?"

"Uhhhh….. Sure."

**-X-**

Sakura sighed as Ino strolled Chouji down the hall via a wheelchair.

"I wonder what all this is about."

**-X-**

Everyone was in the room looking confused at the two sad Jounins. Kakashi spoke first, "Team 10, Asuma will no longer be teaching you, that'll be my job after this meeting."

Sakura blinked, "Then-"

"You'll be on Ino and Chouji's team Sakura, Kakashi'll still be teaching you.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked, "And why did all of us have to be here for this?"

Kakashi sighed, "Because I'm sure you'd like to know that the reason this change has been made is because only those in this room." Everyone was looking at him, "Within the last week, we lost Sasuke, but just yesterday, two more of our shinobi defected."

Hinata gasped, as most took the time to look around the room, "Shikamaru-san and Naruto-kun."

"What?" Ino asked, "No way."

**-X-**

Neji sighed. It had been hours since the meeting and Tsunade had yet to come. It was already getting primarily late, being 9 o'clock at night.

"They couldn't have…" he muttered, only then noticing Tsunade walking in.

"Shocked, huh?"

"It's not true."

"You're right, brat. It's not. I was forced into telling that lie by the council. Naruto and Shikamaru were banished for the failure of the retrieval mission. Just don't tell anyone I told you this. I'll get in trouble. In fact, don't tell anybody at all."

Neji nodded, "Care to explain why you were so late?"

"I had to go the Third's brat's brat."

"You mean… Konohamaru…?"

"Yes. He knows as much as you do. He knows not to let any of it slip. He took pretty badly. I told him to go ahead and tell his two goofy friends the truth."

"Why tell me this?" Neji asked, "Is Kakashi-san and Sakura aware of this? What about Asuma-san, Ino, and Chouji?"

"Sakura would be unstable with the information, blame herself. Asuma would feel guilty, so would Chouji, and Ino would go into a deep depression about how she could have done something. And I… I don't trust Kakashi enough."

"Why not?"

Tsunade sighed, "Because he took on three students. He taught Sasuke the Chidori and personally trained him for the Chuunin Exams. He taught Sakura tree climbing and helped her straighten up her throw with her kunai. But the only thing he taught Naruto was tree climbing. And Sakura helped more then he did."

Neji's eyes widened, he let out a low growl, showing his hatred toward the remaining Hatake, "That bastard."

"You can't kill him till you're better, brat."

"Fine. Tsunade-sama."

"Call me 'obaa-chan', brat."

**-X-**

Tsunami sighed and finished washing the dishes that had once held their lunch and suddenly became aware of the rather loud voices whispering outside her house.

She looked out a nearby window, peeking around the blue curtains with white polka dots. She spotted to chatting hooded boys, not much shorter than herself. The one reached her shoulder and the other near her shoulders. The thing she noticed on the shorter figure was the blonde hair poking out of the black hoodie.

"…Naruto…?" She asked herself before shaking her head, "No. That's impossible. He's in the Leaf village, Tsunami."

The duo chatted away as they approached her home.

**-X-**

**A/N: **To Wave! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, shorty chappie, so sorry, but it happens. It's still lengthy, so shut up.

**TsukiPlunshder**


	3. War

**;- Brightest Star -;**

**Chapter 3: War**

**-X-**

**A/N:** Okay. Next chapter. Sorry it's so late. I'm getting back into playing on Gaia, so they'll probably always come pretty late.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, Kyuubi would be good.

**Summary:** After failing the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, Naruto is set with the blame via the Council, but when a certain Chuunin fights back for Naruto, both end up banished.

**-X-**

Tsunami blinked as the two knocked on the door. It was a lazy knock, somewhat like that of a certain copy ninja. She walked over to the door, and pulled it open, only to see two kids.

"Hello, Tsunami-san." Greeted the blonde one as she stuttered, ushering them in. She closed the door behind them as the two

"Oh, Naruto, what the hell are you doing here?" Tsunami asked as the two pulled their hoods down. She blinked as Naruto beamed at her, making her smile as well, "Who's your friend here?"

"This is Shikamaru, accompanying me in my exile."

"Y-you're what?"

Naruto blinked, looking down at the floor, "I was exiled for the failure of a mission, Tsunami-san."

"O-Oh my god, Naruto…. I-I'm so sorry." Tsunami muttered before Naruto smiled, waving her off, "Oh. You two must be hungry from your journey. Sit down and make yourselves at home while I get you some curry!"

"Thank you." The two replied as Tsunami walked off smiling.

**-X-**

Tazuna and Inari blinked as they approached their home, hearing their mother's and two male's laughter. One was vaguely familiar, while the other was unidentifiable.

They stood in front of the house for just a moment, "Tsunami-san, your cooking is great!"

"Thank you so much, Shikamaru-kun!"

"I second that, Tsunami-san!"

"Ah! You two are making me blush!"

Tazuna peeked through window. His eye widened before he barged in, "Naruto! Good to see ya, shorty!"

"Hey! Short-ness is a family gene that I'm proud of! Don't make fun of it, old man!" Naruto screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the old drunkard as Shikamaru laughed and Inari smiled.

"Ne, onii-chan! Why're you here?" Inari asked, "I mean, it's not like I don't like it when you're here, but I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Weeeeelllllllll…" Naruto began before going into what Shikamaru had long-since titled 'Gossip Mode'. "WekindagotbanishedforthefailureofamissionandShikamaruherehappenstobeaccompanyingmeinmyexilesowecomeherehopingtobeallowedtostayforalittlewhilemaybe."

"What?"

"We kinda got banished for the failure of a mission and Shikamaru here happens to be accompanying me in my exile, so we came here hoping to be allowed to stay for a little while maybe."

"Y-You got banished?"

"Yea." Naruto muttered before breaking out into a smile, "Not as bad as it seems though, I was probably liked here more before I helped you guys then I ever have been in Konoha. Town full of idiots, ne?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Let two heirs go in one night. They'll regret one of these days and come back, begging on their hands and knees."

"Yea. The Wave's Ice Flash. Sounds cool, huh?"

**-Two Years Later-**

Tsunade sighed, not believing her luck. After Wave had detached themselves from them, so had Moon, Snow, and even Suna. It got worse from there as Sound decided to rage war soon after and now the entire village lie in disarray, as Sound had declared war against Konoha, with Cloud and Stone siding with Sound.

With superior shinobi like her apprentices, Sakura, Neji, and Hinata, they _should_ be able to deal a real blow to Sound's forces.

She would have loved Shikamaru to be here to aid them, but, even though the duo had promised, they had halted their letter sending right before Wave broke the contract. With Ino in interrogation and Chouji, Kiba, and Tenten training under Jaraiya, they'd do well to give Orochimaru and his little minions and run for their money.

She knew that Naruto would have been able to help win this war and knew that the entire reason Snow, Moon, Wave, and Suna split their alliance to them was because of Naruto's banishment.

Snow, with its few ninja, could have helped them in a _few_ ways. Moon had been their biggest source of supply. Wave had also been helpful, supplying them as well. Suna would have been exceptionally helpful. Stone, Sound, and Cloud wouldn't have been able to stand under the pressure of _two_ Jinchuuriki.

Stupid council.

Just then, the door opened and the Konoha Nine (Better known to the village at the Ninja Nine) walked in.

"I am here to discuss with you all a little something. As you all know, I have three students, as does Jaraiya. And the final three, Lee, Shino, Ino, are being trained by Shizune, Kakashi, and Anko respectively. Correct?"

"Yes, Hokage-sensei," Sakura stated, "But what does that have to do with anything? That's all common knowledge?"

"Simple." Tsunade answered, "I need a little help. I plan on sending three people to Wave, three to Suna, two to Snow, and one to Moon. And I need help matching it up."

Ino blinked, "Shouldn't you send two to Moon and two to Wave?"

"Wave has begun training shinobi," Neji called, "It has become a requirement, according to Jaraiya-sama's spies, that all people in Wave must have knowledge of some form of self-defense, shinobi or not."

"It's also that they mostly only train shinobi for the fact to keep the village safe and, if needed, do odd jobs, assassinations, and other B to SS Rank missions to get money. They're a relatively wealthy country now and it appears that they have formed an alliance with Suna, Moon, Snow, and even Whirlpool and Grass." Hinata answered. Her training with Tsunade had boosted her confidence, only taking the super strength portion of the training.

Tsunade nodded, "It seems there are two particular ninja who live with the elderly bridge builder, the one your team helped Sakura, and are known around the village as it's leader and daimyo, as the daimyo of Wave was recently assassinated by a Sound ninja, not knowing we had split our connections with Wave."

"I should be one of the three to go to Wave." Sakura said, "I know some of the people there."

"Okay. I'd like either you to go to Suna then, Neji."

"Understood, Tsunade-obaa-chan."

Tsunade nodded, "Hinata, what about you?"

"I think it would be beneficial for me to travel to Suna with Neji-nii-san. He will need to protection if he's busy healing." Hinata said, Neji nodded, having already accepted this fact long ago.

"Chouji, I'm sending you to Moon, if you don't mind."

"Course not, Tsunade-sama." Chouji munched on his chips with a smile, "I don't mind at all."

Tsunade smiled and looked at Kiba, "And you? Where would you like to go?"

"Wave." Kiba growled, "Snow's to cold and Suna's to hot."

Tsunade nodded, "That's right. Akamaru's allergies are still acting up, right?"

"Yea."

Tsunade sighed and nodded, glancing at Tenten, "I'm sending you to Snow, Tenten."

Tenten nodded as Lee raised his hand, "I would like to go to Suna, Tsunade-sama. I have not seen Gaara-kun in a long while and would enjoy the company of my youthful friend!"

"Fine."

"YOSH!"

Tsunade nodded to Shino, "And you?"

"Snow."

"Fine, then that leaves you Wave, Ino."

Kiba sighed, "Two girls… Great." He looked annoyed, very annoyed. After all, he couldn't be excited with someone stronger then an ox or a sadistic girl on par with Anko.

"Don't worry, Kiba." Tsunade answered, "You all are going to be watched by one Jounin. Going with the Suna-Team will be Gai." Lee made a noise that sounded vaguely like a squeal, "Going with the Wave-Team will be Kakashi. Going with the Snow-Team will be Kurenai. And going with you, Chouji, will be Asuma."

"Understood!" Came a chorus of replies.

"Dismissed."

**-X-**

Sakura sighed as she, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, and Kakashi zoomed past the tree line and landed on the ground.

They stood before The Great Naruto Bridge, in shock of the name, more so the caption under it.

'_Named after the boy who gave the people hope_.'

It was while doing so that Kiba suddenly yelled, "We're surrounded!"

Just then, a woman Sakura recognized jumped directly in front of them, "Konoha shinobi, please give me a reason as to why you have come here to the Wave Country. What is your purpose with a lowly country like this?"

Sakura gasped, "Tsunami-chan! It's me! Sakura! And Kakashi-sensei is here too! Remember? We helped save Wave!"

Tsunami shook her head, "No. I don't. If I recall, it was Naruto who's words to a heartbroken boy helped him gather the strength to bring together the town in order to scare off our enemies."

"HUH?" Sakura asked, totally shocked.

"Now answer the question or I shall have to ask our leader what I am too do with trespassing Nin such as yourselves!"

Kakashi held up a hand, "We are merely here to request help in our upcoming war."

Tsunami scoffed, "And get us and our allies stuck in a war we didn't start and had nothing to do with? I think not! Just because we are small and not formally trained does not mean we are weak, spoiled brats!"

Kakashi blinked, "I didn't say that."

"No. What you assholes did to Naruto is saying it enough! Now leave!"

"Naruto abandoned us!" Sakura growled, "How dare you say his traitorous name in my presence, you bitch!"

"Traitorous?" Tsunami asked, looking shocked before anger and determination flashed in her eyes, "Remember, whore, that this our village, not yours. You have no right to ask us our allies to rejoin you. Now, leave."

**-X-**

**A/N: Okay, that's it this chapter. I have a poll on my profile asking what their next course of action is. Pick the two you like to see happen. All answers could have it end badly or good for Team Wave (Team WaveSakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, and Kakashi)**

**Thanks. Please review!**

**TsukiPlunshder**


	4. The Leader and The Daimyo

**;- Brightest Star -;**

**Chapter 4: The Leader and The Daimyo **

**-X-**

**A/N:** Okay, yet another chapter. You get to meet Shikamaru and Naruto. YAY! XD Remember, all the rookies around 15-ish and Team Gai is 16ish. Basically, Shippuden ages.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, Kyuubi would be good.

**Summary:** After failing the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, Naruto is set with the blame via the Council, but when a certain Chuunin fights back for Naruto, both end up banished.

**-X-**

"Never!" Sakura refused, just as Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "You have to ally yourself with us! Just because this new leader and new daimyo of yours is stupid, doesn't mean you have to suffer!"

Tsunami growled, "Shut up, Pinky! We fi-"

A sigh interrupted the fight-to-be as a tall, blonde-man in a black T-shirt and black pants appeared. His hair was slightly spiky, his bangs touching his nose, but revealing his bright, sapphire blue eyes. His hair stopped a little bit below his shoulders. The reason one would know this was because the smooth-looking, straight ponytail had been thrown in front of his right shoulder. The whisker marks on his cheeks, the slit pupils, and the claw-like finger-nails were the most enticing however.

**(A/N: PLEASE READ: Before you all snap off at me about being mary-sueish for the sentence AFTER this note, I'll tell you now. Naruto is not married and STILL A VIRGIN in this story.)**

Over his right shoulder peeked a young, female child, probably his daughter. She barely looked 4 and had jet black hair with just a few strands of dark green hair in her face. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt with a blue jean skirt and black pants by the looks of it. On the shirt was a little pale green bow on the right strap. Her hair was also thrown over her left shoulder, only mid-back this time. Her dark green, emerald-like eyes seemed to eye the Team Wave.

While the image of this man who looked a little older than herself was intimidating, the position the child was in, her being so calm around the man, gave the impression he was no threat.

"What seemed to be the problem, Tsunami-san, Konoha-nin?"

The question came a bit suddenly, but it was Tsunami, the only one who wasn't shocked by his sudden appearance, "Oh. Nothing. They think you, Leader-sama, and Daimyo-sama are making us suffer."

Ino gapped, "That's your leader?"

He looked totally flabbergasted, "What? Me? Make _you_ suffer? Oh man, Konoha's just creating more and more stupid ninja. Jesus… Aijou(1)."

The girl leaned over his shoulder, "Yes, Jifu(2)?"

"Do me a favor… Explain to these Konoha-nins how we do things around here and then come straight home, got it?"

She hopped off his back, sliding gracefully through the air over his shoulder, "Hai(3), Jifu!"

"Good girl."

Tsunami and the man then turned and left as the girl was left there, smiling at their 'guests'.

"Konnichiwa(4), Konoha-nins! My name is NamiKaze Ame and I am the one and I am the one and only, adopted, daughter of our leader here in Wave. My uncle is the Daimyo, my father is the very leader of this village. I've got high-ranking status here in this village, got it? Don't try anything on me. Hold me for hostage. I dare you, but Shougakubou-chan(5) won't be nice to you if you do, so be warned!"

"Excuse me. 'Shougakubou-chan'?" Kakashi asked, as Ame twitched.

"I'm the only one allowed to call Shougakubou-chan that! Don't call him that, baka (6)!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Kakashi muttered, a little peeved that this little girl just called him an idiot.

"Anyways!" Ame declared loudly, "You four and the pretty doggy are being really mean to poor Jifu! Jifu's a really nice daddy and you have no right to say he makes this country bad when it f-f-f-flourishes, yea that's the word!"

"This country is flourishing?" Kiba asked, "Really?"

"Baka, baka, baka!" Ame screeched, "Of course it is! With Jifu and Otooji are the best Daimyo and Kage duo since…. Uh… I don't know! But that's not the point! I'm a citizen and ninja-in-training of Wave and we, as in me and the rest of my village, don't take orders from outsiders! We don't trust the traitors who have hurt our own! Here is the only village outside of Sound that will except ninja who want a second chance from the wrongs they have done! We're different than you, you stupid bastards!"

Ino gapped, "You're only 4! You shouldn't say vulgar things like that!"

Ame huffed, "Jifu talked like this when he was my age. Oh, and I'm 5, too, obaa-san."

Ino twitched, "Excuse me?"

"Now, if you still wanna bring up allying the hellhole with us, then I guess I could take it into consideration…"

"You don't have that kinda power, midget." Kiba reminded her, but she just smirked tapping her chin with a certain familiar, fox-like grin clear across her face.

"Oh, did you forget? My Jifu is the leader of this village and my Otooji is the daimyo. I can convince them to do anything. I may seem like I'm spoiled rotten and just some baby, but I'm not stupid."

"Let us talk to your Jifu then." Kakashi stated.

"Baka, baka, baka! Only I can call Jifu by that alias! You either call him 'The Flash', 'NamiKaze-sama', 'Kage-sama', or 'Kitsune-sama'!"

"Excuse me? 'Kitsune-sama'?" Kakashi asked, blinking.

"Yes. After Kyuubi-sama."

All eyes widened before Kakashi muttered, "Y-You know about Kyuubi?"

"Of course. After all, Shougakubou-chan knew her. Why wouldn't I know?"

Sakura blinked, and pointed before yelling, "You're a Jinchuuriki!"

**-X-**

Shikamaru blinked at Naruto. Unlike Naruto, his hair style hadn't changed much. The only difference would be the chin-length lock of white hair that framed the right side of his face that came as an effect of coming in contact with the shinigami and living.

Shikamaru wore a standard Jounin uniform, only the vest was an odd blue and the pants and shirt was black. Although, he did have his forehead protector for Konoha around his upper arm with a scratch over the symbol. Naruto's was located in a less visible spot. Said being his upper thigh on his right leg. It seemed everything on Naruto was focused on his right side, with the exception of his shirt, and pants. Even his kunai holster, that was directly below his forehead protector, was on his right leg. Lucky for Shikamaru, Naruto wore black, fingerless gloves on _both_ hands.

Shikamaru sighed, glaring slightly at Naruto, "And you want me to go make sure Ame is okay."

"Yup!"

"Fine."

"Hey, she's _your_ adopted niece, Shiky!"

"She's _your_ adopted _daughter_!"

**-X-**

Ame blinked at Sakura, "Um, so? There's nine Jinchuuriki, isn't there? Jifu is one, Otooji knows all of them personally. Is that a big deal?"

"He-He knows where Naruto is?"

"Umm… Pinky?" Ame asked, "You just _saw_ Jifu a couple of minutes ago."

"Y-You mean-"

"Ame." A voice said. They all turned to see one Nara Shikamaru, "Causing trouble for your father and I? Or…"

"No, no, not purposely, Otooji! All I've told them is that Jifu is number 9!"

"Oh. Well then, this'll be troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, turning to the group, "Hey there, Ino. So, how'd Chouji take it? Never got to ask Tsunade."

"You're defection?" Ino asked, "Well, duh! He took it badly! _Very_ badly!"

Shikamaru's eyebrows raised in confusion, "Defection…? Do you even know what you're talking about Ino?"

"You and Naruto defected, Shikamaru." Kiba scoffed, "Both of you. Right after Sasuke left, too. It just about broke Chouji in two." Akamaru growled, "Why are you acting like you don't remember?"

Ame blinked, "Defection? When did that happen Otooji? You and Jifu told me about the meeting after the failed 'Retrieve Uchiha-teme' mission, but I never heard about you and Jifu leaving a village or anything like that. Except when you broke into Rain to find me and Orange."

"You lied to her?" Ino asked, disgusted.

"They lied to you?"

"Huh?"

"Oh yea, 'huh' is right. They've been lying to you four. Naruto and I never even attempted to leave the village. We were exiled for the failure of the mission, Ino. I asked to share the punishment with Naruto because-"

Ame interrupted, "Because Jifu is number 9 and they're baaaaaaaaka. And those bakamono put Jifu to blame and tried to kick him out of the Leaf, but Otooji went with him. Got that, obaa-san?"

Shikamaru snickered, "'Obaa-san'?"

**-X-**

**A/N: Okay. There's the next chapter for you. So, introduced Ame, another Jinchuuriki. **

**1 – Aijou / Beloved Daughter**

**2 – Jifu / Affectionate Father**

**3 - Hai / Yes**

**4 - Konnichiwa / Hello**

**5 - Shougakubou / Large Sea Turtle**

**6 - Baka / Stupid, Idiot**

**That should be it for that. Unless I forgot something. I'm only putting those on here once. You should be aware of what 3, 4, and 6 mean, or most of you should anyways. I just put them on here just in case you didn't. **

**Five, Shougakubou-chan is, if you read the meaning of Shougakubou, the Sanbi. She just gave him a cute nickname. Don't tell me he/she has already been caught, because, guess what, I wouldn't know and I certainly don't care.**

**Please review! You guys make me feel loved!**

**TsukiPlunshder**


	5. Students

**;- Brightest Star -;**

**Chapter 5: Students**

**-X-**

**A/N:** Okay. You're going to be completely associated with Naruto this chapter. Woot!

Okay! Meet Keiji, Natsuhi, and Daisuke! Shiky's Students!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, I don't remember.

**Summary:** After failing the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, Naruto is set with the blame via the Council, but when a certain Chuunin fights back for Naruto, both end up banished.

**-X-**

"Stop calling me that, brat!" Ino screeched, growling. She blinked as the girl gasped and flew behind Shikamaru, peeking out from behind his legs.

"Oh. Ino. You went and scared poor Ame-chan."

"I just-"

Kiba sighed, "She's got supersonic hearing right?"

Kiba's question was abrupt and shocked Shikamaru.

"Y-Yea."

Kiba smirked, "I can tell by the way she gasped. She sounded like she was in pain, but most would be confused. She's not used to it either, is she?"

"Naw. Naruto just gave it to her the other day."

Sakura blinked incredulously, "How did he give her an Inuzuka trait? Is that an idiot an Inuzuka or something?! Or- or- or-"

Shikamaru groaned, "Run along, Ame."

"But-"

"No, Ame-chan. Listen to me. Go back home and help Tsunami-nii prepare dinner. She enjoys it when you help her." Shikamaru told the child, making the black-haired girl laugh, nod and run off, "Now, what to do about you, Konoha-nins…"

"Shikamaru," Ino began, "You're a Konoha Ninja."

Shikamaru laughed, "I got kicked a long time ago, Ino. I'm a Wave Ninja now. We may not even be the size of the Star Village in terms of ninja in quantity, but quality definitely surpasses quantity, hm?

"Quality… That's something none of you could ever understand, is it?"

Kiba exploded, "Be quiet!"

"Tell me why you're here and I just might."

"We already told that little brat Naruto calls a daughter!" Ino screeched, pointing accusingly in the direction the child ran to.

"Watch it!" Shikamaru yelled, "That little 'brat' is my _niece_!"

"Too bad." Kakashi muttered, "Take us to Naruto. I'm going to teach him a lesson."

"Hmmm… Oh! He's not in, but I can take a message. Not that I'd remember anything from a damned _Konoha_ Shinobi."

"Yea!" Came another voice.

Shikamaru groaned, "Natsuhi, Daisuke, Keiji. Just come down now."

"Hai, Shikamaru-sensei!"

Three children jumped from nearby trees. The one female that stood looked about 10. One of the boys was probably about 7 and the other was probably about 18.

Sakura blinked, "What an odd combination."

"Why's that?"

"Well, a 7-year-old boy, a 10-year-old girl, and an 18-year-old boy."

The tallest, the elder boy, had pale blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a Chuunin vest the same shade as Shikamaru's Jounin one. He was equipped with a forehead protector around his upper left arm with a Cloud symbol scratched out. He wore a sleeveless sky blue shirt and a short sleeved net shirt and white shorts and standard shinobi sandals.

He practically doubled over in laughter.

The girl, a child with brown hair that stopped about her waist, pulled up in an exact replica of Inoichi's hair style and green-brown eyes. She wore a black, sleeveless shirt and greenish-brownish cargo shorts and black shinobi sandals. Her forehead protector, one with the rain symbol on it, was scratched out.

She was twitching uncontrollably.

The last stood a boy pretty much identical to Kankurou without the face-paint and Kiba-colored hair and eyes. In fact, the only difference is in their clothes was the strange, fox shaped pattern twisting over the arms of his suit. Although, he didn't seem like a puppeteer, as he didn't carry a puppet.

He looked ready to kill.

"Okay." Shikamaru sweat dropped, feeling the killer intent that made normal people drop to the floor crying, "Let's see here… Intro… The blondie there is Daisuke Tzu. He's really deceiving. He looks 18, but he's only 13."

Sakura fell over at this.

"Natsuhi Himamura, the girl obviously, is 13."

Ino blinked.

"And the brown-haired kid is Keiji Yoshiro. He's our best, second only to Naruto and myself." Shikamaru said, "He also looks closer to 8 then anything, so people tend to underestimate him, but he's actually 16."

All four jumped up, "THAT LITTLE KID IS 16!?"

Keiji smiled evilly, "I also look like a regular puppeteer and pretty much jacked off Kanky's outfit, but I'm really WORSE. SO MUCH WORSE. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shikamaru waved him off, "Don't mind him. He's insane. Atleast I hope that's insane. Cause if that's sane then…"

**-X-**

Naruto stared into the crystal ball sitting at the table, as did Inari and several others, all laughing at the situation Sakura and her posse were in.

Some were crying tears of laughter, others were doubled over, even Naruto, known to be like an iceberg when it came to matters like these, was hitched over because of it all.

**-X-**

Natsuhi laughed, "Looks are deceiving, pinky."

Sakura twitched, "I noticed."

"Do you dye or bleach your hair?" Daisuke asked nonchalantly, "I mean, look at the fucking shade. It's _hideous_!"

Ino snorted, "And her forehead just makes it worse."

"Ino, stop it." Kakashi muttered half-heartedly, not really caring.

Keiji snickered, "I think it's funny. The pink bitch dye her hair to a more natural color. Nice 'kill me' pink hair, forehead-slut!"

Sakura growled, "What does that idiot-"

"Is she talking about NamiKage-sama, Shikamaru-sensei?" Natsuhi asked her teacher suddenly, confusion and shock sketched onto her face, obviously disturbed by Sakura's words.

"Shockingly, yes." Shikamaru answered with a sigh.

Keiji blinked before Daisuke screeched, "What the hell!? Naruto-onii-sama could kick her ass to hell and back and he could kick the pervert over there with the gravity defying hair straight into the next century! Fuck you, pinky!"

Shikamaru sweat dropped as Ino muttered absently, "I think I'm gonna like your students, Shikamaru."

"Really." Shikamaru growled, glaring slightly.

"Yea." Ino smiled, "Since you obviously hate Sakura and Kakashi with a burning passion… How about me, Kiba, and Akamaru go into the village and idiot 1 and 2 can stay here reading their perverse books and complaining?"

"Eh. Okay. Daisuke. Keiji stay here and watch over idiot 1 and 2. Don't let them enter the village without permission. Natsuhi, take Ino to our side of the estate so she can go ahead and reserve their side of the house. I'm taking Kiba to Naruto so they can chat."

**-X-**

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. Sorry. We had the Cotton Fest yesterday and I went with my sis and she got sick. --**

**TsukiPlunshder**


End file.
